


Accomplice, Partner, Mark

by gloss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Partners in Crime, be gay do crime, rivals in the captain's seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: They're criminals! Sort of.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Poe Dameron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Accomplice, Partner, Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"Get 'em?"

Showily, Poe fans the credits before Rocket's face, then snatches them back.

"You beautiful mouthy bastard!" Rocket springs into his arms and kisses him, sharp little teeth and furry muzzle. Dexterous claws twisted in Poe's hair, he chatters a stream of praise and wriggles around.

"Not there," Poe says when Rocket takes a breath.

"Huh?"

"You're picking my pockets. I'm telling you, they're not there."

"Oh, sure! I'm little and hairy, so you think I'm robbing —"

"You're _you_ , I know you're robbing me."

Rocket snarling, Poe grinning, they regard each other. 

Rocket jumps down. "Fine. I'm flying, then."


End file.
